We Both Been Spoken for
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is thinking of going back to her ex-husband. Until she meets Michonne.
1. Chapter 1

_We Both Been Spoken for_

Summary: Andrea's ex husband wants another chance to be a family after his affair. She is unsure what she wants. Until she meets Michonne.

_AN: Another Michonne/Andrea story. Three shot. AU story. No zombies. Short and Sweet._

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

><p><em>"He'll cheat again. That's what people like him do," Rick said, his blue-green eyes glowing.<em>

_"Well, not everyone is lucky as you. After your divorce you found Maggie. What if Philip is my one chance at love?," I said looking around the restaurant._

"He's not," Rick says drinking his beer.

**"**Well, I am pregnant," I admitted finally.

"Does he know?"

"No, I knew Philip would never sign the divorce papers if I told him. Then I didn't tell because, I knew he caused unneeded stress. Being pregnant I didn't need his drama," I replied.

"Normally, I say tell him. But I know how intense Philip can be. You really can't go back with him Andrea. I know you want a family, but he is too controlling," Rick says, picking up a chip from the basket. I was so full of food. No more tacos during this pregnancy, I decided.

"Well, I feel bad crashing at your house. I don't want to be any trouble for you and Maggie," I said, taking a drink of sweet tea.

"You are no problem. I know you'll find your own place soon," Rick reassures me.

_I nod, not knowing what I should do. Philip said he had changed, but could I ever trust him again? I knew me. This wasn't something I could just over look. Baby or no baby_.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

><p><em>"You don't need to look for an apartment. Just move back in with me," Philip said on the other end of the phone.<em>

"Look, what happened with Lilly still hurts me. How do I know you won't go back to her if something else does not go your way? I need more time. If you want a second chance then you'll have to respect that," I said hanging up my cellphone.

_Why did I still care about Philip after everything he put me through? If I could only stop. Why couldn't this baby not be his?_

All these questions were burying through my mind, when I walked into the apartment building. I knocked on the door, and a beautiful woman answer the door.

"My friend Rick Grimes said you were looking for a roommate. My name is Andrea," I said looking into her brown eyes.

"Yes, Andrea. My name is Michonne. You are welcome to stay here as long you need," She says, leading me inside.

"That is kind of you," I said putting down my small gray suitcase.

_I didn't have most of my stuff, because Philip was refusing to allow me to take anything of value with me. The fact he signed the papers, shocked the hell of me. Could he really change from the cheating control freak?_

"Rick told me what you've been through, and I want to help you," she says taking my hand.

_The softness of her hand makes my skin tremble. What was I feeling now? I had never felt this way before._

_God, she is so damn pretty, it was hard to look at her._

"Mich," I said softly placing my lips against hers. Even though we were complete strangers, I felt like I had known her forever.

_She must have felt the same way because she continue kissing me over and over. I found myself getting lost in her lips._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><em>"So you are expecting?" Michonne repeated after me.<em>

_"Yes. Exactly twelve weeks," I said seating down on the sofa beside her._

"What are you going to do?" She says, taking my hand.

Our night together had been sweet and romantic, beyond my wildest dreams. I was not letting her go.

"I want to stay here with you. And raise the baby," I said looking into her brown eyes.

"But what about Philip?" Her voice is concerned.

"He will be the baby's father. I know he'll be a good one. I won't take that away from him. Still I want to stay here with you," I whispered.

"Are you sure? I mean we just met," she returns my gaze.

"Yes. Philip isn't home to me. You are Michonne," I said putting my lips on her. She wraps her arms around my hip, kissing me lips gently. Breathless, we pull about for air.

"Okay. You and me will raise the baby together," she says, smiling.

"Good. You are going to be stuck with all the dirty diapers," I teased her.

_Her browns eyes glow, but she says nothing. Instead, she leads me into the bedroom were we start kissing each all over again. With Michonne by my side, I knew I would be a great mom. And somehow I make Philip understand that this was how it had to be. I needed her. _

**THE END**


End file.
